You Helped Me Grow
by VousDireTout
Summary: "You helped me...I learned who I was through all of you." she stopped, staring at the scythe in her hands. "The least I could do is help all of you." "You idiot, do you think you can do anything to stop this!" "When you're foresaken, you're prepared to die." The Akatsuki come to our world as kittens and Alyssa has to help them go home, even if it means dying in the process.


**Hi guys! I've been wanting to do an Akatsuki story for a while now, but I never got around to it!  
** **I finally did it, bless, and I hope it'll go well as the time goes on. It'll be a slow updating story, fuck college, so bear with me!  
**

 **Without further adeu, enjoy!**

* * *

 **AKATSUKI P.O.V.**

"Tobi you asshole! I'm all soaked because of you, un!" Deidara yelled, pulling his body from the puddle he was pushed into and shaking to try and get it from his fur.

"So~rry~ senpai! Something spooked Tobi so he had to run! You were just in the way." He said oh-so-innocently, tail swishing gently as he stared ahead.

"Why you-"

"What are _those_? They're huge!" he yelled, his voice barely heard by the others as he walked closer to the cars whizzing past at a good 70 miles an hour.

"Tobi! Be careful! They could kill you with the state that we're in!" Deidara yelled, following after him. He yowled once he got closer to the highway, a car zooming past him and nearly hitting him. Tobi was further ahead, his small body dodging every which way to avoid being hit, not one car stopping to prevent hitting the kittens along the highway.

"Sasori, my man! You wanna' help, un?!" Deidara screeched, pulling his tail in from almost being squished by a tire. Sasori and all of the other Akatsuki were sitting on the sidelines watching Deidara and Tobi dancing around the highway, a blur of cars passing in between them.

"Let's go. We should help. We need to stick together in a world like this until we get our original bodies back." Pein said, taking one paw out only to nearly be missed by a car that zoomed past. Waiting until it passed, he then began walking forward, all of the others following along. Jumping between cars, Hidan yowled and hissed at a car that got his tail.

"You sick fuck! I swear to Jashin when I get my body back, all of you heathens will die!" he screamed out, his tail cracked and bent in an odd way. Trying to nurture it, he dodged another car and bumped into Kakuzu, the elder pushing Hidan away from him as they both barely missed a car.

"You idiot! Watch where you're going!"

"Fuck you Kakuzu!"

"Both of you, enough! Deidara, Tobi, get over here _now_!" Pein yelled over the sound of the cars, the pair scurrying as quickly as they could over to the dodging bunch of kittens.

As they all met up, they all began to run back towards the edge of the highway near the guardrail, the only form of safety they had for the time being against these monstrous metal beings they were not used to.

Hearing a screech, their heads turned to look down the ways of the guardrail, one of those metal beings stopping down a few hundred feet, its headlights shining brightly during the rainy night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **You Helped Me Grow** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my god! You poor babies!" A woman cried out, hurrying along the highway, her heels clicking against the pavement as she shielded herself from the rain with her arms. Standing above the eight kittens, she looked down at the kittens, her heels only making her taller and now standing at almost 6' in total, towering over such small cats.

"All alone out here in the rain, where's your mother? You're so young." She said, hurrying as she bent down and held her hand out, the little black cat with an orange face being the first one to sniff it before curling up to her.

"What a good boy you are~" She cooed, petting him for only a second and reveling in the soft purrs that came from him before she stopped and scooped him up, holding him to her chest

"C'mon kitties, I need you all to come with me." She said, picking up the second black kitten next, then larger blue coated kitten.

"Eugh, you're a big boy. Rest in pieces your mother's poor body." She mumbled, grabbing the second largest kitten who growled at her, squirming in her hold for a second.

"Hush. I'm taking you outta' here!" She hissed at the brown kitten, carrying them as quickly as she could, not expecting the other kittens to follow as she opened the passenger door of her little red Volkswagen bug.

"In, in you all go. I don't wanna' get hit and die." She said in a panicked state, the rain coming down even harder, making her screech and bend down to grab the other kittens. When she brushed the white kitten's tail, it yelped and scratched at her arm, leaving several bleeding marks in his wake.

Tsking, she grabbed him anyways and helped him into the car, counting that all of them had made it before slamming the door closed and getting into the driver's side next to them to make sure none of them were severely injured or bleeding.

"I'm sorry I grabbed you so roughly babe." She said, looking down at the white kitten, gently rubbing his head only for him to swat at her again.

"Hey! I coulda' left you out there to die! The least you could do is let me look at you!" She spat, grabbing him anyways as he squirmed for a minute, then stopped and almost seemingly huffed as he let her do what she wanted.

"Thank you." She said, turning the cat to see it was a boy, good, she was right on that at least. They all seemed to be boys now that she looked at them all.

"All boys? Jesus, that's a lot of money to neuter." She grumbled, biting her lip as she brushed down his back, only to see the condition his tail was in.

"Oh god… You really did get hit, I thought so.." She mumbled, making sure not to touch his tail as she clicked her tongue.

Reaching for her phone, she tapped the screen a few times and put it to her ear as she waited. The car rumbling to life, she sighed once more and buckled up before driving off, making sure to be safe now that she had her "babies" on board.

"Hi, Doctor Bankroft? It's Alyssa… Yeah, I found a bunch of kittens on the side of the road and one of them seems to have a broken tail. It was probably run over. Do you have time to see them today before you close, or should I bring them in tomorrow?" She stopped talking, eyeing the kittens struggling to hold onto her passenger seat as she exited off of the highway, now turning right from a light and going down a quieter freeway that lead into a small four-way intersection.

"Thank you so much, I owe you big time. I'll see you in about five minutes." She nodded, knowing he couldn't see before hanging up.

"Don't worry babes, we'll get your tail fixed and you all checked up. I can't have you guys so hurt and all at my house." She mumbled, driving much slower now as she pulled into a loose gravel parking lot, a small cottage looking building in front of them saying "Goshen Animal Hospital".

As the rain began to calm down, going at a snail's pace now, she sighed and turned to look at the kittens.

"Okay babes, I have a box in my trunk. I'll need you all to behave and get in it because I legally cannot have you all open and walking around in his office." She said, not expecting them to understand all of what she said, barely anything of what she said.

Getting out, she stretched and cracked her back, her purse wrapped around the bend of her arm as she popped her trunk open, emptying some stuff from the box back there and slamming her trunk closed. Opening the passenger door, she began gently putting the kittens all inside of the dry box, that had a few paper towels in it so they could dry a bit better, and closed the door with her hip, the car beeping twice to let her know it was locked.

AS she opened the door, two smaller dogs barked from the sound of the bell on the door, the assistant looking up at Alyssa with a beaming smile.

"Doctor Bankroft told me you'd be coming in. Lemme' look at the cuties~" She cooed, peering into the box and almost grimacing.

"... _oh_ … They're uh… _unique_..." She said, still attempting to smile at the rag-tag group of felines as Alyssa pulled the box back.

"Just go on in, he's waiting for you. You're lucky, you caught us right as we were about to close yanno'!"

"Yeah, I know." She mumbled, the door closing as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Barbara make a comment?"

"Yeah. The kittens have some odd colours so of course she has to make a comment." She said, putting the box down onto the examining table as she grabbed the white kitten, holding him gently so that the doctor could look at his crooked tail.

"Whooooo boy, yeah. That's pretty messed up. We might have to amputate." He said, making sure to have a good hold onto the cat as he gently grabbed the tail between two fingers, trying to see how bad the damage was.

"That's what I thought too, but he was a tougher. He can walk and everything with it still." She said, setting the squirming cat down onto the table. The cat sliding a bit on the linoleum before gaining his ground and walking around on the table with no issue.

"Well well, I'm impressed little guy~! If he can walk around, then all I need to do is set and cast the tail a bit and he should be all set. What about the others?"

"I didn't see anything wrong with them. I think they're too young to have had shots yet though." She pondered, staring at the brown and blue kitten with curiosity, the vet peering over her shoulder at the box of felines too.

"They certainly look it. Probably a month old at best. I'll still have to check for worms and such though. You did find them in the wild, regardless of it being near the highway." He said, moving as he grabbed a stethoscope and an otoscope. Picking up the black and orange kitten first, he began going to work on checking on them as Barbara came in, getting to work on holding the white kitten down with Alyssa so that Doctor Bankroft could set his tail, the anesthesia already setting into his system as he was knocked out quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **You Helped Me Grow** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Holding back some laughter, Alyssa watched the white kitten stumble about as she dried her hair with a red towel.

"You're so loopy baby~ You should just sit and relax while you fully get it out of your system yanno'. You'll injure yourself further!" She giggled, moving to stop him from almost ramming into the corner of a table leg, his friends watching him from on the couch and the table.

"You're all so cute~ I'm surprised! The vet said there was no sign of you guys being dyed!" She sat on the floor, particularly staring at the blue and red kittens in the group. Grabbing the black and orange kitten, she pet him softly and rested him on one of her bare thighs as she grabbed the blue one too.

"Well, I'm only a mommy for older animals, so I'm not used to keeping this many at once, especially young ones like y'all. I hope you'll be on your best behavior." She said, brushing the hair from the blond one's face from his eye.

"Your hair's so long up here. It's odd. Is it bothering you at all, like with your vision?" She asked, eyebrows raising when he shook his head.

"Well…okay, if you're chill with it. If it gets to be a nuisance, lemme know and I'll trim it for you boo." She turned to look at the white kitten who was now sitting, his head wobbling a bit as he tried to shake the anesthetic from his system.

"Well, I should get to naming all of you guys, huh? I'll start off the introductions then and we'll move on from there. My name's Alyssa, I'm 21, a Capricorn and I'll be taking care of you guys until you're ready for adoption at the local shelter! So, we'll start with names…" She trailed off, watching the white one wobble around again.

"You're so stubborn! I'll name you first. Hmm…well, you're the first animal to have ever attacked me. How about…killer?" she asked, picking him up and holding him high so she could look him in the face without the worry of being scratched again.

"No? Maybe… Redrum? Mortem? Diablo? I like them all, personally." She rambled, setting him down next to the blond cat who was soon attacked after hitting the white kitten in the face with his tail.

"Hey hey! Calm down!" she intervened, separating the two as she held the white one again, this time closer to her chest so he could squirm away as easily.

"Okay, you're definitely going to be Diablo. Little devil ass cat." She huffed, setting him down as he shook his head and growled at her.

"Don't start. I can be nasty too you little brat." She hissed at him, turning and grabbing the brown one with the black stitch-like markings across his body.

"I'd say stitch, but that's so cliché. Something like…maybe a rag doll? Voodoo? I kinda like Voodoo honestly, I can't think of much for you, you've been pretty mellow this whole trip." She said, setting him next to Diablo as she now grabbed the yellow kitten who squirmed in her hold.

"You're a little spitfire like Diablo too, huh? How about Molotov? They burn for quite a while, like your feisty attitude seems to be doing." She said, setting him into her lap as she grabbed the black and orange kitten who licked her hand gently.

"You're such a sweetie pie~ I thought of a name for you already when we were at the vet's! Dulce, cause you're my favourite so far, like Dulce de Leche is my favourite flavour~" she cooed, kissing the top of his head as she placed him on her shoulder and reached for the red kitten.

"You're so nonchalant, so collected. It's like you're already grow n up, ya' old man you." She said, brushing his fur as rubbing the tip of his ear that flicked gently.

"I'll call youuuuu…Scorpio. You seem to have an asshole-like attitude and red is Scorpio's matching colour, so it fits." Setting him down, he stared at her for a second before shaking his head gently and walking to sit next to Voodoo.

The all orange cat was next on Alyssa's list. As she went to grab him, he hopped down and stared up at her, eyes boring into her own.

"Ooh~ I like a challenge babe~" she cooed, kneeling down so she was face-to-face with him as she stared back at him.

"I think I'll name you Valor. For now, if you tick me off, then it'll be something nice and girly~" she laughed, patting his head with two fingers as she stared at the blue and black kitten next to her on the couch cushions.

"You two, you're the last babes in the room. You, blue babe, will be L'eau and you, black babe, is Noir. That good for you?" she asked, receiving a nod from both as she yawned and stretched her arms.

"Good. Now it's time for dinner, 'cause momma's hungry and has a shit ton of work to do!"

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated, thanks a bunch!**


End file.
